


Save Me

by Smol_iero



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Derek, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_iero/pseuds/Smol_iero
Summary: Stiles doesn't know the difference between a hit and a kiss anymoreDerek wants to help him





	Save Me

Stiles wished he could leave, wished he could just walk away and never look back. Sadly, it wasn't that easy. It was almost as if his boyfriend was a drug, heroine to be exact. His boyfriend, Justin, had buried his claws into him so deep he just knew that if he was to withdraw himself from those claws he was going to bleed out. 

Stiles ached. He ached when he looked into the depths of his addiction's eyes, seeing all the hate and anger wrapped up in manipulation. Every breath he took felt like another stab wound to his abdomen, as if the claws had sunk in just a little deeper. He wished for it all to go away, for everything to disappear as he woke for yet another day of despair. But again, it wasn't that easy. None of it was.


End file.
